


Through my Father's Eyes

by Writing_is_THORapy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e08 The Rescue, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Hints of Din/Luke, Parallels, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_is_THORapy/pseuds/Writing_is_THORapy
Summary: As Luke watches the silver-armored man and the child say their goodbyes, he can’t help but think of his own farewell with his father.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 46
Kudos: 387





	Through my Father's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loosingletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/gifts).



> If you didn't read the tags, THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR THE LAST EPISODE OF THE MANDALORIAN IN THIS FIC.
> 
> This is an early holiday present for [@loosingletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters) and also me indulging my current hyperfixation. 
> 
> Through the power of what Eli calls “positive encouragement” and I call “peer pressure,” there are hints of Din/Luke in this.
> 
> Happy reading, everyone!

_Luke, help me take this mask off._

As Luke watches the silver-armored man (whose aforementioned armor somewhat resembled Boba Fett’s, as did that of two other individuals on the bridge) and the child say their goodbyes, he can’t help but think of his own farewell with his father. 

Anakin Skywalker did terrible things for much of his life, but was able to return to the Light and defeat the Emperor.

And he did it for Luke.

For _Luke_.

This man, too, has gone through much for the child he is now releasing into Luke’s care.

Luke is not entirely sure about the significance of the removal of the man’s helmet, but judging by the reactions of everyone else on the bridge, it is no small thing. 

_But you'll die._

He can tell it’s a difficult decision for both parties, but one they both know is necessary.

The man slowly places the child on the ground, who immediately clings to his leg.

Luke, of course, was so distracted by the child’s Force presence and (to his chagrin) the child’s caretaker that he didn’t notice Artoo coming up behind him until the astromech beeped angrily at the Jedi for leaving him behind.

Though he chose to ignore his belligerent droid, the child took notice and shyly waddled over. 

Artoo was, of course, an absolute angel with the child, but Luke knew they would manage to get into plenty of trouble together— or more likely, _Artoo_ would get them into plenty of trouble.

Luke looks down at the two, allowing a hint of fondness to creep into his face. He then exchanged nods with the armored man, who looked as if he was dedicating every fiber of his being toward not grabbing the child. 

_Nothing can stop that now._

They would see each other again. Luke would, too, or so he secretly hoped.

He hears a quiet coo and looks down at the child, who is holding his arms aloft in a silent demand to be picked up, which Luke acquiesces.

As he holds the child in his arms, Luke is struck by how much he resembles Yoda. He had noticed the similarities before, but he hadn’t really _seen_.

Yoda, who helped teach him the ways of the Force and shaped him (along with Ben) into the Jedi he is today. 

And now he must guide this child in the ways of the Force, guide him in honing his abilities. 

But he also realizes that if this child is anything like Yoda was, he will far outlive Luke. It’s a scary thought because of the responsibility it places upon both his and the child’s shoulders.

He feels the child reaching out to him through the Force and responds in kind. As soon as the bond snaps into place, Luke is hit with a wave of emotions coming from the child: fear and hurt and anger, but strongest and brightest of all— love.

Love towards the armored man, the man who had cared for him and protected him and made him feel _safe_. 

Luke looks at the man and sees a similar set of emotions reflected in his unusually-shiny eyes and knows that his prior statement was more than a simple assurance— it was a promise. 

_Just for once... let me look at you with my own eyes._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave kudos and/or comments, and happy holidays to all who celebrate!


End file.
